In the art of drilling equipment there has been a longstanding need for improvements in drill stem guides or so-called centralizers. Drill stem guides or centralizers are typically mounted on the distal end of a drill feed-beam or mast for supporting and guiding elongated drill stem sections, such as drill pipe, drill rods and the like. One problem associated with prior art drill rod centralizers or guides is the lack of ability to accommodate drill stems of a wide range of diameters. This problem is also present with respect to so-called breakout wrenches which assist in coupling and, primarily, uncoupling sectional drill stem members.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to solving problems associated with prior art drill rod guides or centralizers and also prior art drill rod or drill stem breakout wrenches and the like.